Make-up Party
by Skly
Summary: Alternative ending to 3x03, with a little bit of spoilers. Kenzi is down after Vex leaves. Bo has to go to the Dal, so Lauren tries to cheer her up. Doccubus implied. One-shot.


Make-up Party

**Alternative ending to 3x03, with a little bit of spoilers. Kenzi is down after Vex leaves. Bo has to go to the Dal, so Lauren tries to cheer her up. Doccubus implied.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything, it all belongs to Showcase, yadayadayada…**

****This is my first Lost Girl fanfic, although I read a whole lot of them before writing this one ) English is not my first language but I'm sure you'll still understand this silly story very well. I'm open to all constructive comments, and I wouldn't mind a beta, if someone is willing to revise my (potential) future fics. Alright, done with the talking, let's get this story started!**

Running hot water on her slender body, Lauren felt like she had had the longest day, and yet she felt lighter than in the morning. Sure, she had to make an antidote from scratch, fight a giant hog, witness her girlfriend play 'Spin the bottle' with her ex and a stunning blonde detective, but everything turned up pretty well; everyone survived (well, except for the giant hogs), Bo couldn't remember anything, and it's not like she could stop herself from looking at Tamsin's cleavage either. No, the highlight of her day had been the peace treaty she somehow established with Kenzi. It was like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders since they had teamed up to cure their friends and bumped fists later on. Of course, she knew they wouldn't be the best of friends, but at least she hoped they could get along for Bo's sake and their own.

Lauren turned the water off and climbed down from the oversized bathtub. She dried herself quickly, put on her favourite gray sweatpants and a pale blue t-shirt and headed downstairs, already making plans for supper for four.

She was surprised to find Bo and Kenzi huddling tightly on their worn-out couch, Kenzi's arms clinging tightly around Bo's waist, her head nestling in her bestie's neck.

"Everything alright?" she asked softly.

Bo looked up, a tired smile slowly reaching her eyes. She looked pale, and Lauren immediately worried about the effects of the antidote she administrated to her earlier. Maybe it was too strong? But Bo beat the crap out of the three pigs without too much trouble…

"I'm fine. Kenzi here, however, is a bit sad that her new Mesmer friend left for a spiritual quest to get his hand back."

"But he'll be back", Kenzi murmured. "I mean, he gave me his special make-up brush."

"Don't worry sweetie, I'm sure he'll be back sooner than we'll have time to miss him" soothed Bo. Kenzi shrugged in response.

Lauren felt out of place watching the two friends, and was about to announce her departure when Bo's phone rang, making the three of them startle. Bo managed to grab her phone before Kenzi did.

"Trick? Hey! I'm okay, maybe a bit tired, thanks. What do you mean Dyson and Tamsin are already at the Dal? Oh. Are you sure it's necessary? Because I totally kicked those pigs' chops earlier. Yeah… yeah, okay. Alright, I'll be right here." She looked at Lauren, then at Kenzi.

"Trick told me I was supposed to go with Dyson and Tamsin to get some cleansing ritual he says it's essential to get the rest of my strength back, and apparently he's the local expert to perform it. He already send his friend to pick me up, I'm not supposed to drive either."

"Do you want us to come with you? " Kenzi asked, although she didn't seem too eager to leave the couch.

"No, I'll be fine, it shouldn't take too long, and I'll take a cab to come back."

When Bo got up, Lauren couldn't help but noticed her girlfriend was still wearing her negligee, the same she had a lot of fun undressing her from a few days ago. Bo must have noticed too, because she brushed her fingers on the light skin of her neck and kissed her soflty.

"Stay here? Please?" Bo whispered in her ear.

"Sure" she said, grinning like an idiot.

Five minutes later, Bo was back fully dressed and sighed at the sight of a bored-looking Kenzi and a quiet Lauren. She was about to ask them if Trick's friend had already arrived when they heard a honk from the outside.

"I guess I should get going," Bo stated, a pang of guilt in her chest. She didn't want to leave any of them, but the adrenaline rush she felt earlier when she was beating up the pigs was running down, and she could feel herself weakening by the minute.

" Alright, have fun you two. Here, pizza's on me", she said, slipping two twenties in Kenzi's floppy hand. She kissed them both – Kenzi on the forehead, Lauren on the lips – before heading slowly outside.

Kenzi sighed as Bo slammed the door of the clubhouse, digging her head in the nearest pillow. Lauren just stared at her from the armchair, not sure about what to say.

"You know, this cleansing ritual is going to get her all better, right?"

"Yeah, I know" Kenzi muttered, her head still deep in the pillow. "She seemed tired, too."

Lauren nodded, still feeling awkward.

"So…pizza?"

"Neh." Kenzi slowly emerged from her _. "I dunno. I feel for something sweeter. But I'm not really hungry. You order yourself a pizza, doc, I'm just gonna go crash in my bed."

Although she didn't mind waiting for Bo by herself, Lauren felt bad for Kenzi. She was taking a lot of Bo's time lately – well they weren't exactly doing activities where they could have asked Kenzi to join – and with Vex gone, Lauren knew the young woman might be feeling left out.

"Come on, Kenzi, I…I'm…I'm sorry I hit Vex!"

Kenzi chuckled softly.

"No, actually I'm glad you punched him. I just…I feel like I lost my make-up buddy today, then I got him back, and lost him again."

Lauren gazed at the sad blue eyes thoughtfully.

"What you need is a girls night, uh? Fine, I know I'm not Bo, but I'll let you do my hair" Lauren said, winking at Kenzi.

"And your make-up?"

"Er…okay."

When Bo came back two hours later, her sucubunny batteries all recharged, she was ready to face a messy kitchen and some disdain from her best friend and lover. What she didn't expect was the living room's table surrounded by cookies, ice cream and a dozen of beers more or less empty and Kenzi and Lauren dancing their asses off the couch on the Backstreet Boys.

"Everyboooooodyyyyyyy!"

"YEAAAAAHHHH!"

"Rock your booodyyyy…."

"YEEEAAAAHHHH!"

Not only were they singing the 90 hit song as if they were three miles apart from each other, but they seemed to have gotten back in the 90's, literally. Lauren was wearing the bluest eyeliner Bo had ever seen, and her hair was pulled up in a about twenty little golden buns, making her look like a half-punk half-alien, adorably drunk, 15-year-old. Bo couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of her girlfriend wiggling her butt to an imaginary audience – in that case the fireplace, where a few marshmallows were toasting. Kenzi's hair was a flashy red palm tree and her face seemed to have gone through a glitter explosion. Both of them were in their pyjamas and Bo felt like she just walked on a private teenage party. Well, thought Bo, at least they seem to be friends now.

"Hey girls!"

The two of them immediately went to hug her together.

"Bo-Booooo!"

"Hi honey!"

"And how was the Daaaal?"

Bo giggled, and nearly swallowed some of Kenzi's glitter that fell off her hair.

"It was gooood, hehe. I see you two have become friends, uh?

Lauren just nodded and couldn't seem to stop smiling devilishly.

"Yeah, the doc and I are now inseparable", Kenzi piped up.

"Yes sweetie, I will have to move in, but I'm afraid you're going to have to step out" Lauren added, still smiling. The doctor left Bo's side to go beside Kenzi's, circling the petite woman's waist with her arm.

"Wait…what?"

"I mean your girlfriend is _such _a good kisser Bo-bo! You should have told me that, shared the love already!"

"….I….wha…"

"Aaaaawwww, Kenzi, I'm sorry Bo didn't introduce us like that", Lauren said, winking discreetly to Kenzi. " But it's okay now", she said addressing Bo, "we got things right".

"What do you mean, you go things right?" Bo was starting to wonder if Kenzi stole some special beers from Trick, or if her best friend and her lover had been infected by some other weird-ass Fae parasite as well.

Both humans faced Bo and lifted their t-shirt at the same time: on Kenzi's flat tummy was written "Lauren's bitch" and on the doctor's smooth abs was written "Kenzi's bitch" with the same black marker and a few glitter here and there. Bo just stared at them, stunned, not sure of what to say. Sure, they were completely drunk, but…that was a whole new level of craziness.

"What did you… Seriously?"

Lauren and Kenzi busted out laughing.

"Dude, you should see your face!"

"Yes honey, you'd really think I would agree to be Kenzi's bitch? Come on, I'm more serious than that!"

"Exactly doc, you're too serious, that's why you neeeeed me!

"Humm, you really think you look professional with that make up on, doc?" Bo said, pulling Lauren to her and kissing her softly, tasting marshmallows and beer on her lips.

"Of course I am. I am Lady Gaga!"

"No I am! You are Baby Spice!"

Lauren pouted.

"Baby Spice is boring."

Bo couldn't stop laughing; drunken Lauren was just too damn adorkable and Kenzi was at the top of her game.

"Alright, girls, I have an idea" she said, taking the marker on the table.

When Lauren woke up the next day, the first thing she felt were the two warm bodies lying next to her. The second thing was her gigantic headache, her foggy mind and the numbness of her limbs. "Oh-my-god. How much have we drunk?"

She slowly extracted herself from Bo and Kenzi's embrace and headed to the bathroom, deciding a quick shower could only do her well. When she arrived in front of the mirror, she jumped three feet high.

"What the _hell_!" She certainly couldn't have put _that_ much make up on herself alone. It looked like her face had been attacked by flashy blue powder, silver glitter and red lipstick. Her hair was a total mess as well, curls flying all over the place, with some small buns still holding halfway to her head.

She sat on the toilet, head between her hands, trying to remember what on earth happened the night before. She remembered Bo leaving for the Dal, Kenzi being sad, her idea of a girls' night and then…

"Oh SHIT!" she shouted, lifting her t-shirt and cursing some more when she saw what was written on her stomach.

Lauren's shouting woke Bo up, who jumped off the bed a little bit too fast, which woke up Kenzi in return.

"Whatshappening? Uuurrrrrggggg, Bo, my head is killing me…"

"Lauren, everything alright?"

When the blonde doctor came in the bedroom with a terry cloth sponge and a very pissed look on her face, Bo knew it was not a good sign.

"This is the LAST TIME I am EVER drinking with you two!"

"But…why doc? I'm soooo hangover this morning, I'm assuming this was a good night?"

Lauren sighed, and lifted her t-shirt, sending Bo and Kenzi in fits of laughter. Not only her tummy was showing she was "Kenzi's bitch", but she was also "Bo's best lover" (below the inscription, an arrow had been also drawn down to her waistband) and she apparently had "great tongue skills" and could "bake the greatest cookies in the world". Her midriff was covered with messages of this kind, going from silly to naughty, the naughty ones mostly coming from Bo (although Lauren was pretty sure the one about her "indecent hot sexy legz" was from Kenzi).

When Bo wiped the last of her tears and that Kenzi finally finished hiccupping – they had laughed at her for the last four minutes at least – Lauren stared at them with a little smirk.

"You do know you are both also covered with this kind of silly messages, right?"

"Yeah well doc, I'm pretty sure your belly beats ours on that, hehe."

"Well at least all of the messages had been written in permanent marker, so we're pretty even on that."

"WHAT?"

**The end. Hope you had as much fun reading this story as much as I had writing it! Please let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
